A Game For Freedom
by LuminousDream
Summary: “In this world, there is no hope. The strong live and the weak die. That is the one and only rule." To him, it was all a game. To her, it meant freedom. Well what if along the way, love is added into the chaos? R&R! Possibly AU!
1. Default Chapter

A/N: Hey! Well, as you can see, I got bored, so I'm starting yet another fic! Any who, some people suggested that I should try writing a Keiko/Kurama fic, so I will. Heheh. But you're in for more twists and turns then you expect. Muwahahahaha!!  
  
###Okay, a few things you should know before reading:  
  
While going on a mission for Koenma in Makai, things get out of hand, and wanting protection for Keiko, Yusuke quickly takes her away to a secret place where no one can find her. It is there that he says he will come back for her when all is safe. She then waits for him, and drifts off. When someone awakens her, she expects to see the raven-haired teen. Well, how very wrong she was...  
  
:: means thoughts  
  
Disclaimer: ::sighs:: As usual...I don't own any of the characters that belong to yyh. ::sniff sniff:: Okay, on with the story.  
  
Prologue: Expecting Someone Else  
  
####################################################  
  
"SPIRIT GUN!!!!"  
  
A big blue blast came towards the green demons, erupting in a huge explosion, blasting them to pieces.  
  
"Damn it! They keep coming back!" yelled the teen with the black hair, as he yet again used another spirit gun blast.  
  
He and the rest of the gang had gone on this mission for Koenma. He was supposed to retrieve something, but at the moment, he couldn't remember.  
  
He was too busy killing all the grotesquely nasty green demons. They seemed to be growing more in number every time they were killed.  
  
His eyes searched over the area frantically as he looked to see if she was okay. It was then that he saw those same damned demons come up from behind her.  
  
"Keiko, look out!" Yusuke yelled, as he quickly ran over to her, hoping he would make it in time.  
  
Keiko gave a scream as she turned around.  
  
"Noooo!!" he yelled, as he saw a flash. But instead of her, it was those demons that were lying dead on the ground.  
  
"I got her Urameshi."  
  
"Thanks Kuwabara," Yusuke said, as he came over to Keiko.  
  
"Keiko, are you alright?" the spirit detective asked, his eyes full of concern.  
  
"I'm fine, Yusuke."  
  
He knew it was too dangerous for her to stay here. He had to get her to safety. He looked, and saw that the demons were still fighting with Kuwabara, Hiei, and Kurama.  
  
"Let's go," he said as he picked her up, and carried her while running away from the battle.  
  
"Yusuke, what are you doing!" the 16-yr.-old asked, as she tightened her grip around her boyfriend's neck.  
  
"Taking you somewhere safe." He said.  
  
She said nothing more and buried her head into his neck, as she enjoyed the feeling of how safe she felt around him. Her eyes slowly closed, as everything seemed to rush by in a blur.  
  
#########################################################  
  
"Keiko. Keiko."  
  
She felt someone whisper to her gently.  
  
"Keiko, wake up."  
  
She gave a yawn as she said, "Yusuke, are we there yet?"  
  
"Yea."  
  
She opened her eyes to see brown eyes staring into her own.  
  
"Listen Keiko, there's not much time. I want you to listen carefully okay?"  
  
She gave a nod as he continued on.  
  
"It's much too dangerous for you to go with me. Wait here until I've finished the mission. I'll come back to get you."  
  
"But-"She was cut off with a loving kiss.  
  
"Please Keiko, no but's okay. I just don't want you to get hurt. I'll be back as soon as I can."  
  
He gave her one last kiss, and ran off in a blur.  
  
She gave a tired sigh, as she turned back to observe her new surrounding.  
  
She was in a cave. It was bare and empty, but from what she could tell, it was up on some high cliff.  
  
She sat in the corner of the cave, as she pulled her knees up to her chest, feeling cold and scared.  
  
But no, she was going to be brave...for him.  
  
With anxious and worried thoughts of if Yusuke was okay and when he would be coming back, she dozed off into a restless sleep.  
#######################################################  
  
"Keiko...Keiko..."  
  
::Yusuke!:: She thought happily, as she opened her eyes, expecting to see the raven-haired boy.  
  
She didn't expect to see flaming red hair instead.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Well....how was it? :) Hope it was okay. I kind of wrote this on the spur-of- the-moment thing. Heheh. :p Well, plz R&R!!! (Hmm...wonder who it was that Keiko saw instead?) ::Wink, wink:: ::Luminous Dream:: 


	2. Chapter 2: Smiles and Revelations

A/N: Hi! Well...here's the second chappie, so uh, don't kill me okay? ::hides::  
  
Disclaimer: No...don't own YuYu Hakusho. There! You can't sue me now! Muwahahaha! And if for some miracle you do find a reason, I have no money ::shows empty wallet::, so you can't sue me anyway! Muwahahaha! ::officially gone crazy...that or hyper::  
  
Chapter 2: Smiles and Revelations   
#################################  
  
"Kur...Kurama?" She asked while trying to rub the sleep away from her eyes.  
  
"Where's Yusuke?"  
  
Questioning eyes looked up into the kitsune's own eyes, as he tried to find a way to break the news to the 18-yr.-old girl.  
  
"I'm...I'm afraid that Yusuke has been injured while we were on the mission," he said, closing his eyes as he heard the horrified gasp come out of the brown-haired-girl.  
  
"Is he alright? How is he now?" she asked, trying to stay calm, though worry and fear coursed through her body.  
  
"You needn't worry about that. He has been healed, and is now resting at Genkai's. Before he blacked out, he managed to tell us where he left you. I have been sent here to take you back to Genkai's temple. Come."  
  
And with that, he extended his hand to her, giving her a comforting smile.  
  
Keiko looked up at him, and couldn't help smiling back, taking his hand and standing up.  
  
"Shall we go?" he asked politely, being the gentleman that he always was.  
  
"We shall," she replied with a smile, feeling glad now that she knew Yusuke was resting and safe.  
  
Keiko stepped out of the cave, and shielded her eyes from the shinning sun. Together the two continued their path away from the cave, and down the cliff, walking in silence.  
  
After awhile, the sun slowly began to set.   
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
"Kurama..." she asked, feeling sore and tired from their long walk. "Yes?" he asked, his voice gentle and sweet. "How far are we from the portal back to Earth?" "Hmm...well, according to my calculations, we're not that far, although it would take us all night to reach it, so I suggest we find somewhere place to sleep for the night, and continue bright and early tomorrow morning."  
  
"Well..." Keiko said, unsure of staying in Makai for another night.  
  
As if sensing her uneasiness, Kurama said quickly, "Soon it will be dark, and that will only make things more dangerous for our trip, and besides, you have nothing to be worried about. I'll be right here to make sure that you are out of any danger," he said smiling at her.  
  
That seemed to have comfort her, and she gave a small smile, saying, "Thanks Kurama, you're a great friend."  
  
And then it just happened. She stopped walking and gave him a hug.  
  
It was a hug of neither lust nor love. It was merely a friendly hug.  
  
And that's when she realized that the "friend" she was hugging, was not just any "friend." Rather he was also a demon. A 500-yr.-old demon to be precise.  
  
She timidly whispered a "gomen," and quickly withdrew from the embrace.  
  
Except...she couldn't.  
  
Or rather, two strong arms stopped her from withdrawing.  
  
They had found their way around her waist. When, she didn't even know.  
  
Then she heard a deep and silky voice in her ear that sent chills down her spine.  
  
"Is that what I am to you Keiko...just a friend?" He said the last three words with pure venom and hate in his voice.  
  
Keiko licked her lips nervously, trying not to look at the hungry emerald eyes that were following her lips.  
  
"Of...of course you're my friend Kurama. Why...why wouldn't you be?" She asked, looking down at the ground, while desperately trying to pull away from him.  
  
She gave a jump and gave an eep as his arms tightened around her waist at her reply, and she was pressed tighter against his body.  
  
He then lowered his head, his mouth now above her ear, his breath tickling her ear. "You still haven't answered my question," he told her calmly.  
  
Keiko had never been more confused. She didn't understand what was going on. One minute they were having a friendly conversation, the next they were somewhat intimate...he suddenly seemed more "friendlier."  
  
He was making her nervous, and she was scared. She looked up into his eyes to try to find the answer.  
  
She regretted ever looking up.  
  
His emerald eyes were darker now, and there was also a shad of gold mixed in his eyes. They were looking at her predatorily and with hunger? She just didn't understand. This wasn't the Kurama that she knew.  
  
She was thrown out of her thoughts when a pair of soft, gentle lips were pressed against her own.  
  
She gave a surprised gasp, but otherwise did not refuse the kiss.  
  
::Why...why am I doing this? This...this is wrong:: She thought, though at the time it was very difficult for her to think about anything else besides the kiss and how much she enjoyed it. ::This is so wrong:: She thought. ::But it feels so good::  
  
At this point, they had broken the kiss for air. Keiko's cheeks were flustered and her breathing was somewhat fast.  
  
She closed her eyes and gave a small moan as Kurama placed hot open-mouth kisses on her neck. That was enough for him to continue what he was doing.  
  
::OMG! I can't believe I'm doing this with Kurama:: She thought frantically, trying to find the will power to push him away.  
  
But she didn't.  
  
For some reason she just couldn't.  
  
His kisses went back up to the base of her ear, and he exclaimed huskily, "You know, I don't plan to let you go until you answer my question Keiko," he said, bringing his eyes back up to hers. ::Answer him you baka!:: She thought desperately, but no words came out of her mouth. She could only stand there. She was too lost in his eyes to reply. Seeing as how she wasn't going to answer any time soon, he continued on.  
  
"And until you do, I think we'll have a little fun, don't you think?" He told her in a playful tone.  
  
"Kur-..." but she never got to finish. Not that it mattered now. His lips on hers were silencing her, not that she minded.  
  
The last thought that came to her, was ::Keiko, how are you going to get yourself out of this now?::  
  
#########################################  
  
Ta-Da! Well, there ya go folks! Well, for now anyways. Heheh. Plz R&R until then! The more reviews the faster I update! Duh! Or else you'll be stuck on that cliffy forever! Muwahahaha! :p  
  
::Luminous Dream:: 


	3. Chapter 3

**A/n: **Hey guys! Wow…it's been awhile, but now that it's summer, I can write all I want! For those of you that waited patiently :throws out some cookies, there ya go: p So here's the next chappie!

**Chapter 3: Not Like Other Girls**

**Disclaimer:** No, don't own any of the YYH characters…did you seriously think I would be here writing this if I actually owned them? (rhetorical question…don't answer)

**&&&&&&&&&&&$$$$$$$$$$$$$&&&&&&&&&&&$$$$$$$$$**

This was wrong, so very wrong, but then again, that was obvious too.

For one thing, Keiko Yukimura had a wonderful life. It had its ups and downs, but that was life for ya.

She was the brightest student in her school, the greatest daughter any parent could ever wish to have, a role model for all, and she had a loving, caring boyfriend.

:So why am I kissing my boyfriend's teammate in the middle of a forest: was her thought even though that didn't stop her from kissing the redhead in front of her.

But then something hit her.

**_Flashback-_**One yr. ago-

"Keiko…" 

_He had said her name with so much love and need in his eyes that it made her knees feel weak, making her feel glad that she was sitting._

_It was her 16th birthday and she had been so mad at him, thinking that he had forgotten this special day since he hadn't even said a "Happy Birthday" to her at school._

_That was soon all forgotten when she angrily walked home, only to find a surprise birthday party all for her and the guy that she supposedly had been so mad at, stand in front of the crowd, holding a bouquet of roses in his hand and yelling Happy Birthday to her._

_Afterwards, he took her for a stroll in the park, the moon out and shining bright to guide them as they walked. _

_Taking a rest, they sat on a near by branch, and that was where things led to now, him looking at her and calling her name._

_A calloused hand touched her cheek gently and then he whispered into her ear the three little words that she had been waiting to hear…_

"_I love you…"_

__

_End of Flashback_

:What have I done:

And that was when she pulled away, breathing harshly due to lack of air.

She expected some kind of protest, some kind of questioning, some kind of anything…

But then again, the teen before her was no normal guy, and all she got from him was silence.

Silence…that was all that stood between the two of them…thick, awkward

silence…which was more nerve wrecking for Keiko then any shout, yell, or protest.

"We…we should find a place now, it's getting really dark," surprised when the teen found the voice coming from her, only in a more shaky, weaker, tone than her normal sweet, confident one.

For a moment, he only stood there, his gaze directed at her, eyes still hungry and mesmerizing, a slight smirk upon his handsome face.

She looked away, blushing when she saw that he held his gaze.

Then just like that, he grabbed her right wrist firmly and started walking again.

"Hey! What are you-"

"You said you wanted to find shelter for the night did you not?" He told her, not even stopping to look at her blushing face or her embarrassed murmur of agreement.

_**$$$$$$$$$$$$20 minutes later$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$**_

She felt like she was sleepwalking, letting herself be dragged by Kurama as her eyes slowly shut then open quickly, only to shut again as a wave of fatigue and sleepiness went through her.

"We're here," She heard a voice whisper pulling her forwards, and the next thing she knew, she felt herself laying on something soft as sleep fully took its toll on her and she felt darkness coming towards her.

She had all the time in the world tomorrow to ask questions. For now, she just wanted to sleep, and she did just that, forgetting the previous events, where she was, or _whom_ she was with.

_**$$$$$$$$The Next Morning$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$**_

She regretted the moment she opened her eyes, bright sunlight hitting her.

She closed her eyes again and gave a small moan feeling like she had stayed up too late or something. She gave a yawn and stretched out her cramped, sore body, wondering why she was so tired.

Then it hit her. This wasn't her bed. She wasn't in her house. Hell, she wasn't even in her world. That's when the previous day's happenings blurred through her mind like a video, causing her to jolt upright when she remembered what happened last night.

:Okay, calm down…it was…accident….it'll never happen again: She gave a small frown however, at the doubt in her thought.

She had to admit, while Yusuke was somewhat charming and cute in his own way, Kurama…well, he was on an entire different level.

She wasn't so blind that she didn't notice the mob of fans who followed him everywhere, or the fact that he was incredibly handsome…he seemed almost perfect… too perfect…

She supposed she should be excited that he had chosen to kiss her last night, or had any desire for her at all, but she wasn't, because she was already happily involved with another guy, and she wasn't like other girls who dumped their boyfriends for better looking guys or cared only about one's appearance for that matter…she wasn't…

right?

She shook her head, gave a frustrated sigh and took in her surroundings, trying to think of other things.

It looked just like any other cave, in fact almost identical to the previous one that she had been in.

:Then why had it been so-:

She saw his jacket folded up neatly to look like a pillow laying where her head had laid earlier, the sight answering her question.

Before she could move or speak, her vision turned upside down, her eyes seeing only the ceiling of the cave as she felt herself being pushed down again, but not enough to injure her.

"Where do you think you're going?" came a soft whisper in her ear.

She turned her head to look into amused green eyes.

**$$$$$$$$$$$**

**A/N:** Okies, that's bout it for now. Leave me tons of reviews and comments and the next chappie will come forth! (:whispers: I'll give you brownies this time if you review) :p

_**: Luminous Dream :**_


End file.
